Rudori Zagan
Rudori Zagan 'is the main female protagonist of ''Highschool ExC. She is a Devil from the Zagan clan, a small family of pure-blooded Devils composing of only she and her mother, as well as their loyal servants. She is known by her alias Jade-haired Witch Princess due to the flashy witch outfit she wears, inherited from her mother. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and is the President of the Scientific Research club which was almost disbanded due to lack of members until Hiro came along. Appearance Rudori has jade-colored hair and eyes. She wears a purple semi-transparent suit with star patterns all over it. A belt is hung at her waist, and some articles of cloth are attached to it. She wears a cape and a witch hat with a pair of bat wings and a belt with a gemstone attached to its front. Overall, her appearance resembles that of a flashy witch. During her classes she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Although, she does retain her witch hat minus the bat wings, wherever she goes. Having more immense demonic-powers compared to everyone in Kuoh, she has attained the ability to transform into the form of a child whenever doing contracts. Initially, this form was a little girl with the appearance of a child with unkempt hair and clothing. But after fixing herself she had the appearance of a cute, petite girl. Personality Much like her rival, Rias. Rudori is shown to be kind, soft, loyal and caring to her servants. Although sometimes she can be forceful, and misinterprets torturing her servants into training them. Despite this, she treats her servants as her best friends. And Hiro as a little brother initially, until it developed into a small crush on him. Overall, she is a laid back leader and encourages her servants to get stronger while doing as they please in achieving their dreams. History Rudori is the daughter and the only child of the Zagan Family. The Zagan Family, which composed of only his mother, she and their servants after their father had died from the war between the old government and the new. After being announced as heiress, she was engaged to Diodora Astaroth, only for the engagement to be diminished due to mutual rejection. Although she promised to produce a heir for her family as soon as she can, she doesn't force this on others whereas she doesn't want to be mistaken as a desperate succubus. Prior to the story, she had already reincarnated Hitomi Hoshimi, Aoi Kimiko, Yukino Takara, and Mizuki Yatogami as part of her peerage. Hitomi, as a little girl with a dream to become a singer but was being restrained by her Sacred Gear affecting her voice, was reincarnated by Rudori to help her master her Sacred Gear and share her voice with everyone. Aoi, as a girl who was almost killed by a Stray Devil but was saved by Rudori and Hitomi at the last minute. She then met Yukino when she was dying in the snow created by her own Sacred Gear, she reincarnated her and offered her a new home. And Mizuki, after she fell from the world of Norse mythology onto the human world along with her armor and sword symbolizing her rank as a Valkyrie, Rudori saved her from starving to death. She entered Kuoh Academy the same time as Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki and her own Queen Hitomi. She formed a club herself after Rias revived the Occult Research Club, and formed the Scientific Research Club under the advisory of Reiko Mana, the school nurse at that time and Hiro's adoptive mother. Powers & Abilities '''Demonic Power: Rudori has all the common skills and powers of a Devil. She is also shown to be very proficient in the use of spells, such as, healing, teleportation by magic circle, and others. She has also shown to be able to damage enemies using her pure demonic-powers, which is comparable to that of the weakest Maou, alone. *'Plant Manipulation': As a member of the Zagan clan of the 72 pillars, she can utilize their clan's ability to manipulate plants and all kinds of greenery. Allowing her to conjure dragons, giants and tendrils purely made of tree trunks, vines and leaves. She has also been shown to use this ability despite the lack of any greenery from the surroundings. Flight: Being a Devil, Rudori can use her unique-looking wings to fly. Sometimes by her broom familiar or purely manifesting her demonic-powers to fly. Equipment Ladon-infused Artificial Sacred Gear: During the defence of Auros Academy against Qlippoth, Rudori defeated Ladon's barriers which kept getting in Hiro's way, as well as the Evil Dragon itself. After her defeat, Ladon recognized her power and formed a pact with her and betraying her fellow Evil Dragons. Rudori also recognized their compatibility due to Ladon having a similarity to the dragon she conjures using her demonic-powers. She had successfully sealed Ladon's soul into an Artificial Sacred Gear vessel she recieved from the Grigori, and ever since then used Ladon's abilities of creating extremely powerful barriers. Broom: Her familiar and weapon, she uses this weapon made for her by the Maou Ajuka Beelzebub to channel her demonic-powers and produce wonderful results in combat. Quotes Coming Soon~ Trivia *Rudori's body measurements are B94-W62-H90, her height is 170 cm. *Her appearance is based off of Natsumi from Date A Live. *Rudori has an obsession with the color green, as well as witch-clothes. The latter having been inherited from her mother. **The former is a reference to her name. Being the fusion of the syllables rudo(ルド) from the romanization of the word emerald, and the last two syllables of the word midori(緑), meaning green in japanese. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress Category:Devil Category:Ultimate Class Category:Hakai Suu